


65 Degrees

by mosymoseys



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosymoseys/pseuds/mosymoseys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille is cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	65 Degrees

**Author's Note:**

> I recently fell into _Jungle Fury_ and am completely in love with Camille. I wanted to write something to get my feet wet and thought it would be cute if Camille’s chameleon spirit made her more susceptible to the cold. Takes place an undetermined amount of time post-finale.

“ _What_ are you wearing?” Lily exclaimed as Camille shuffled through the door of Jungle Karma Pizza.

Camille glared at her and buried her nose further into the green striped scarf she’d wrapped around the lower half of her face.  “It’s _cold_ ,” she snapped, though she suspected any menace was spoiled by some combination of the aforementioned scarf and the mismatched fuzzy hat she’d pulled down well over her ears.

She watched as Lily and Theo exchanged a glance.  “It’s _65_ ,” Theo pointed out in that overly matter-of-fact way that Camille normally found refreshing, but right now just found infuriating.

In retaliation, she relocated her completely ineffectual glare to him.  “Yes, precisely,” she said with a huff, and from behind her she could hear Jarrod start to laugh softly as he entered the restaurant at her heels.

“Lizard remember?” he said to the former rangers as he moved to stand beside her.  “Cold-blooded.  Ectothermic.  You should have seen her the day it was 50.”  He laughed again at that and nudged her playfully with his shoulder.  Camille took the opportunity to try out today’s well-traveled glare on him, but he merely returned her gaze with a fond expression.

Looking up at him from her cocoon of wintery accessories, she could feel her glare rapidly transforming into a pout so she surrendered the attempt with a sigh.  “Mammals,” she grumbled to herself and stomped off to the kitchen to stand in front of the oven.


End file.
